Crown And Anchor
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: She'll never admit that she's squeezing his hand just as hard as he's squeezing hers. Post-ep for 3x06 3XK, so spoilers for that episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I didn't think I'd be back in Castle-land as soon as this, but this just demanded to be written! It's only my second ever attempt at a Castle fic, and approaching Castle/Beckett without any funny is something I didn't think I could do. It's just a short post-ep for 3x06 '3XK' - it's unbeta'ed, so any mistakes or out-of-character behaviour belong to me. But I hope you enjoy it! :]

Dedicated to Kelly, in the hopes that it'll once again keep her happy until I get my butt into gear and write what she's waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything related to Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

He's glad that it's her who makes the first move and tangles her fingers around his. He's also glad that she doesn't let go until they're safely in the car, because he's not sure he could make it without her.

_(She'll never admit that she's squeezing his hand just as hard as he's squeezing hers because she's __**that**__ afraid of losing him.)_

Kate is watching him from the corner of her eye. He's quiet. Understandably so, but it's still unnerving.

"Did you call Jenny?"

His voice catches her unawares. She blinks and asks stupidly, "What?"

The corner of his mouth lifts upwards, but the smile is gone before it reaches his eyes. "Jenny. Did you call her?"

Kate nods. "I called Martha too. Just...just because."

Just because is a good excuse, and he's used it many times before.

_(He asked her to the Hamptons just because. She turned him down for the same reason.)_

He looks up at the stars. He turns his head and wonders whether it's the cold or the way the moonlight bounces off her face that makes his breath catch. "Did she sound okay? My mother."

"She sounded scared."

And suddenly he feels a swell of gratitude towards the woman that brought him into this world and feels the need to justify.

"I do love my mother, you know," he says, his voice quietly grave, "Earlier...it may seem a little strange, but..."

"I know," she interrupts gently.

_(She knows that loving your mother pays a price. He knows the cost is too steep.)_

Kate parks outside his building. It's late. New York City is just coming to life, but for them, time is slow. He takes a deep breath, and for a minute he wonders if he's about to say what they've both been dancing around.

He doesn't. He nods once, then touches her knee and she's alone again.

_(He'll never admit that telling her how he really feels is scarier than any weapon. She already knows.)_

"Hey, Castle."

He turns – she's leaning over from the driver's seat, the passenger seat window rolled down. He says nothing, just waits for her to continue.

They'll forget that there's a Gina and a Josh. They'll forget that he hurt her, and they'll forget that she hurt him right back.

Right now there's a Rick and a Kate and a _them_, and it feels so right, Kate doesn't think twice about what she says next.

"Invite me up."

Just like that, she's sent them hurtling into the unknown. And they'll deal with the what ifs and the maybes tomorrow.

_(For tonight, the unknown is enough.)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Never say I don't listen to my readers. Here's the second chapter you all demanded - please, don't ask me for a third! :] I do have other Castle fics planned out, so it's not like I'll never be posting another Castle story. Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed Chapter One. I really appreciate all your comments!

Dedicated to Kelly, in the hopes that it'll once again keep her happy until I get my butt into gear and write what she's waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything related to Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

She hesitates as he opens the door, doubting him, and more importantly doubting herself. Then he turns his head.

"Please," he whispers. The word has barely left his lips before she's rejoining their hands and following him inside.

_(She's not sure if she follows or he lets her push him. Either way, she's not leaving.)_

The loft is quiet, eerily so. He can't drop her hand because it might be the last time. He is empty, startled into a stark reminder that he is only mortal, and has a life to lose.

"Rick?"

Kate will realize later that it's the first time she's heard his mother call him that. Martha holds him tight, and there's no mistaking the sheen of years in her eyes. Kate looks away. Some things are just too personal.

He feels the hole in him start to heal, some of the nothingness fade away. They are all silent, until he turns to look at her. She nods her understanding, and he is gone, disappearing up the stairs to Alexis.

Somehow, because her voice doesn't seem to be working properly, she tells Martha how sorry she is, how much she regrets ever putting him in that position, and she repeats it over and over again until all the words run into one choked sob.

But then a finger is lifting her chin, and Martha Rodgers, **the** Martha Rodgers is wrapping her in a hug, just because. And it feels good. Kate has forgotten what good feels like.

_(She'll deny until the day that she doesn't that he makes her feel good. He'll say that if he didn't, she'd have nothing to deny.)_

Their eyes meet over his mother's shoulder. Before they can breathe, Martha is gone and they are left in an uncertain daze.

She steps closer, slowly letting her fingers close around his. His hands are cold.

"Rick."

He leads her down the hall to his bedroom. They are silent, more than aware of the sleeping women upstairs. When the door closes behind her, Kate lifts her eyes to his.

In the morning, they'll make coffee and pancakes and exchange secret smiles, content with the knowledge that Richard Castle is in amazing shape and Kate Beckett likes to snuggle.

In the morning, when he's done being surprised that she stayed, they'll argue over who closed the distance between their lips.

_(Tonight, it doesn't matter.)_


End file.
